The meaning of Christmas FMA style
by chibi-at-work 27
Summary: a small FMA Christmas story where ed forgets why Christmas is special and everyone helps him remember. This is my first fan fiction so no pressure ok? but if it's really bad i'll rewrite it


** what is the true meaning of Christmas ?**

** i see people with presents walking with families with a smile on their face . . . but they seem so far away **

** so what is Christmas and what is for . . .. . there for the answer lies in deep in you **

** search it with a brave heart and you will truly find**

**what Christmas really is deep inside. . . . **

I finally decide to write a fan fiction!! And surprisingly I decided to write it right before Christmas. I feel so happy cause I can finally think of something to write for a fan fiction ~ since this is my first fan fiction please don't get mad if I did something wrong please forgive me and if there are any grammar mistake please tell me because I suck at grammar and English isn't my first language so please forgive me. Boredom helps me get my inspirations~

disclaimer- i don't own Fma

So chibimaster is off to work now ~

* * *

**start!~**

December . . . the time of happiness, the time when family members come and unite, buy each other presents and have a party together. But our little Christmas story is a story that will last

a life time for an alchemist, the full metal alchemist.

So Christmas is going be here again huh? Ed thought; I don't even remember my own birthday but yet. . . . Why do I remember Christmas, What is so special about this day anyways. Why

are people so happy on this day? The air feels so warm even though it is snowing; very houses are lid up with beautiful lights and the trees outside are decorated with many colorful

decorations . . . . The atmosphere seems so friendly and it looks welcoming, I wish this feeling will never end. I wonder. . . .

What are you thinking about nii-san? Al ask; it's not like Al have never see Ed space out, but this is the first time Al has seen him space out and have a small warm smile on his face. To him that

was kind of strange.

Well it's nothing all Al, come on lets go back to the hotel I think there will be much better warmer than out here. Hey why don't we race back there? Last one is a rotten egg! Ed cry and start

running and laughing like mad down the street.

W-wa-wait for me nii-san!! Al calls back and runs after his brother. I never had seen brother this happy before. . . . Well at least since we were back in Resembool. What has gotten into brother?

Haven't seen him like this in along time, did something good happen? Al thought. Oiiiiii! AL! Hurry up and catch up other wise you'll be a rotten egg! Hahahaha!! Ed shouted from far away. Coming

nii-san!!

Phew~ that was fun lets doing it again some time! Yea I agree nii-san, oh by the way, why are you sounding so happy today? Did something good happen? Al asks. Well nothing at all, I'm just

really happy today for some reason which I know it is rare for me, [yea because you're too happy, you look like your crazy!] I notice that also but I sill can't stop being happy well then I'll be going

to the restaurant first, do you want to go with me? Well. . . I think I'll be staying here, so quickly go eat and come back ok nii-san? Ok then catch you later Al, food I'm coming for you ~

So while Ed was gone Al did some thinking. Why was nii-san so happy today? I don't remember anything good happening to him, running after a dog that had my head [Al is still in the armor form]

isn't a good thing. . . . ummm . . . eh . . . . .!! Isn't it going to be Christmas soon?! I remember when we were children that nii-san really love Christmas because we were all together and we ate a

lot of food, decorated the house really beautifully, brother was the one who always get to put the star on the Christmas tree. So I finally know why nii-san is so happy today, even thought he has

already forgotten about the time when we were young [the famous going forward without looking back phrase] I think that his body still remembers the feeling . . . I wish I can do something for

brother I just love when he is happy like this. Ummmmm….. Ah now I know what to do, where is the telephone when you need it? I have to quickly contact the colonel about the plan I have before

brother come back!

**to be continue . . . . **

* * *

How is it? Is the first chapter ok? well this is kind of what you can expect of a first try at fan fictions [hahaha]. My goal is to try to finish this story before this year ends and maybe for the next chapter i'll try and write more. thank you for all of you who are reading, please review the story so that i know where i need to improve ^^ so see you next chapter [ i always love Christmas breaks ]

**~Chibi~chibi~Chibi~chibi~chibi~Chibi~chibi~chibi~Chibi~chibi~chibi~chibi~chibi~Chibi~chibi~chibi~Chibi~chibi~chibi~chibi~Chibi~chibi~chibi~Chibi~chibi~chibi~Chibi~at~work~**


End file.
